1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the composite structures and more particularly to a composite layup employing perpendicular geodesic arrangement for tear straps and stiffeners on spherical or near-spherical composite pressure bulkheads with each strap having only a single overlap with one other strap.
2. Background
Bulkheads in composite structures such as aircraft fuselages and other aerospace structures may provide a web for pressure integrity with tear straps and stiffeners to provide required structural strength and damage resistance. Many bulkheads are curved and employ partial spherical or near spherical shape of the web. As shown in a prior art example in FIG. 1, straps and stiffeners 2 are typically arranged extending from a peripheral circumference 4 to a central apex 6 of a bulkhead 8. As the straps and stiffeners ascend toward the apex 6 they begin to geometrically merge and begin to overlap, or are terminated, as exemplified at points 9, to avoid overlapping. For structural continuity, certain straps must overlap at the apex 6 resulting in multiple layer overlaps at the apex. The need to terminate straps to avoid overlap requires complex termination designs and overlapping of multiple straps, particularly at the apex, creates undesirable thickness or buildup in the structure.
It is therefore desirable to provide a structural arrangement of tear straps and stiffeners for bulkhead designs to eliminate termination requirements and avoid multiple overlaps.